


Hypnosis Themed One Shots (Fairy Tail Edition)

by Cannot_Think_Of_A_Name



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cats, Chickens, Collars, Dogs, Gen, Humiliation, Humor, Hypnotism, Implied Sexual Content, Mind Control, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannot_Think_Of_A_Name/pseuds/Cannot_Think_Of_A_Name
Summary: Just some light-hearted one-shot ideas I've come up with. Hopefully, people enjoy these.I don't take requests as to what I should write. But, I do appreciate constructive criticism so that I can improve future one-shots.I will also answer questions that readers might have.
Relationships: Alzack Connell/Bisca Mulan, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel & Happy, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 16





	1. Happy Controls Gildarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy wanted a fish to eat, now Gildarts is a pet dog.

Happy Controls Gildarts

Natsu Dragneel and the exceed, Happy, were strolling around the town of Magnolia. Disappointingly, their best friend Lucy Heartfilia couldn’t join them for the day. She was finishing up a rough-draft for her next novel for her editor. On their stroll, Natsu and Happy enter a store for magical items. They were looking around the store when Happy notices a collar that can hypnotize people. Happy convinces Natsu to get the item for him, and the two of them walk back to their house. The rules for the collar were simple, the wearer will be under the control of the person, or exceed, who placed the collar on them. The item will not work if the wearer is the same person who placed the collar.

“Anybody, you want to try this on?” Happy asks Natsu, which led Natsu to contemplate a few names. Natsu had a devilish grin when he decided on a name.

“I got it! How about Gray,” Natsu excitedly shouted with Happy agreeing. As they were on their way to find Gray Fullbuster, they notice Gildarts Clive fishing at the lake.

“Hey Gildarts, mind if I join you?” Natsu asks Gildarts. Gildarts nods in approval, and Natsu sits beside Gildarts. Happy looks over Natsu’s shoulder to see the fish that Gildarts had collected, and he begins to get an idea when he looked down at the collar he was holding. Happy sneaks up behind Gildarts when Natsu was conversing with the S-Class mage, placing the collar on Gildarts. Gildarts’ stare becomes blank like he was an emotionless doll.

“What the hell Happy, I thought we agreed to use it on Gray.” A surprised Natsu asks Happy.

“Gildarts, give me a fishy,” Happy commands, and Gildarts proceeds to grab a fish from his basket and give it to Happy. Natsu was not surprised that Happy wanted a fish to eat, but was surprised by how well the collar worked on someone as strong as Gildarts.

“From now on Gildarts, you will call me master,” Happy states as Natsu watches the scene unfold.

“Yes, master,” Gildarts says, making Happy and Natsu chuckle.

“Give me another fishy.” Happy tells Gildarts.

“Yes, master,” Gildarts says as he gives Happy another fish. Natsu begins to whisper suggestions to Happy.

“Gildarts, say that Natsu is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail.” Happy commands.

“Natsu is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. Satisfied master?” Gildarts says, and the laughter from Natsu and Happy continues.

“Say it again, but you’re hopping on one leg.” Happy says, and Gildarts does as commanded.

“Again, but you’re bowing down to Natsu.” Gildarts does as commanded.

“Again, but you’re clucking like a chicken while you bow.” Gildarts does as commanded, clucking to his fullest.

“Again, but you’re barking like a dog while you bow.” Gildarts does as commanded, barking to his fullest. Seeing Gildarts bark like a dog gave Happy an idea, turning to Natsu to see if they agreed.

“Gildarts, you’re now a dog.” Happy says, and Gildarts got down on all fours and continued to bark like a dog. Happy quickly flew back to the house to find a long thread of string, he rushes back to Natsu and Gildarts and ties the string on the collar.

“I’ll be back Happy, Lucy has to see this,” Natsu tells Happy before running off to Lucy’s apartment. Alone with Gildarts, Happy dog walks Gildarts to the house he shares with Natsu.

“Follow me, Gildarts,” Happy says to dog Gildarts.

“Arf! Arf! Arf!” Gildarts happily yelps. When they arrive at the house, Happy gets Gildarts to perform some tricks.

“Gildarts, rollover,” Gildarts rolls around on the floor.

“Gildarts, wag your tail,” Gildarts shakes his butt like it was a tail.

“Gildarts, beg,” Gildarts uses his hands as paws to beg in front of Happy, letting out a whimper. Happy continued to give Gildarts commands, waiting for Natsu to come back.

“Why are you taking me to your house?” A suspicious Lucy asks Natsu in the forest.

“If I told ya now, I would ruin the surprise,” Natsu tells Lucy. Thankfully, Lucy finished her rough-draft earlier than she expected, so she had free time on her hands. When they make it to Natsu’s house, he opens the door and Lucy sees Gildarts drinking out of a water bowl like he was a dog.

“Are you done with your water, Gildarts?” Lucy overhears Happy asking Gildarts, surprised when she hears Gildarts start barking. She sees Natsu walking over to pet Gildarts.

“Yo, Gildarts,” Lucy hears Natsu say as he is petting Gildarts.

“What did you do, Natsu?” A baffled Lucy asks.

“It wasn’t me Luce, I wanted to use the collar on Gray. Happy put it on Gildarts.” Natsu answers. Dog Gildarts walks over to Lucy and starts to rub himself against her legs, startling the Celestial Mage and making the Dragon Slayer feel a little wary. It wasn’t until Lucy was sitting on the bed and dog Gildarts tried to snuggle up against Lucy that Natsu decided it was time to take the collar off Gildarts. Coming out of the trance, Gildarts was confused as to why he was in Natsu’s house and resting on Lucy’s lap. Natsu quickly hides the collar in his pants before Gildarts can see it.

“Gildarts, can you please get off my lap,” Lucy tells Gildarts, still feeling flustered. He quickly gets up and straightens his posture.

“I’m sorry Lucy, I don’t know what came over me,” Gildarts says to put her mind at ease, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Is there anything you remember?” Lucy asks Gildarts. He tries his hardest to think about what has happened today.

“I remember fishing at the lake earlier, and now I’m here, that’s all I remember,” Gildarts tells her, as Natsu and Happy sigh relief. But that didn’t stop Gildarts from punching the two of them, sending Natsu and Happy high up in the sky.

“I don’t know why, but I’m pretty sure those two did something stupid,” Gildarts says, with Lucy nodding in agreement.

“I was going to stop by the guild to see Cana, want to come with me?” Gildarts asks Lucy.

“Sure,” Lucy answers, and the two of them walk over to the guildhall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings won't be the main focus of these one-shots unless stated otherwise.


	2. Gray Fullbuster: The Original Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu originally wanted to use the collar on Gray. He now has the chance, and Lucy gets a clean apartment in the process.

Gray Fullbuster: The Original Target

Lucy Heartfilia is walking towards the Fairy Tail guildhall when she hears Natsu Dragneel running towards her.

“Lucy, wait up,” Natsu shouts at her. She turns to face him.

“Hey Natsu, where’s Happy?” Lucy asks the Dragon Slayer.

“He’s spending time with Wendy and Carla,” Natsu answers the Celestial Mage. She notices that Natsu is holding a bag.

“Okay, what’s in the bag?” Lucy asks Natsu. He reaches for the bag and pulls out the collar he and Happy used on Gildarts.

“I’m not putting that thing on Natsu!” Lucy yells at him. Natsu assures her that the collar is not for her.

“I was going to ask you to help me distract Gray while I put the collar on him,” Natsu tells her. She is unsure about what she should do.

“It feels wrong to use our friend like that,” Lucy tells Natsu. Images of Gildarts acting like a pet dog coming back to her.

“Don’t worry Luce, I won’t make Gray do anything you find cruel, I just think making him act all embarrassingly could be funny.” Natsu beams his signature grin, trying to put Lucy’s mind at ease.

“I can get him to clean your apartment for you if you want.” Natsu teases, and the idea appeals to her.

“Okay Natsu, I’ll help you,” Lucy says to an excited Natsu trying to pick up Gray’s scent. Lucy follows Natsu to the outdoor marketplace, seeing a shirtless Gray Fullbuster by the fruit stand holding a bag of groceries. Lucy walks up to him as Natsu hides among the crowd.

“Hey, Gray, doing some shopping?” Lucy asks Gray.

“Hey, Lucy, just getting some groceries.” Gray answers.

“Mind if I join you, my supplies are getting low,” Lucy asks him. Gray agrees, and the two of them stroll in the market, with Natsu sneaking around like he’s a ninja.

“Do you know where Juvia went? I haven’t seen her at the guild for a few days.” She asks Gray.

“She went on a mission with Lisanna and Elfman near Mt. Hakobe, should be back in a day or two,” Gray answers, happily thinking about Juvia returning. While Gray was distracted by thoughts of Juvia, Natsu quickly puts the collar on Gray. Gray’s mind is now empty, only able to follow Natsu’s commands. Natsu leads Gray to Lucy’s apartment, where the fun was about to begin. They go there after they drop off groceries at Gray’s place. In Lucy’s apartment, she was sitting on the loveseat with Natsu, while Gray was standing on the floor. Natsu was thinking of ideas, some of the most embarrassing ideas possible.

“While you are under my control Gray, you will call me master,” Natsu says. As a Celestial Mage, Lucy didn’t want someone to call her their master.

“Yes, master, Natsu,” Gray says, and Natsu can’t control his laughter. Natsu tries to write something on a sheet of paper and asks Lucy if she can proofread his spelling for him. Lucy makes the necessary edits, and Natsu hands the sheet of paper to Gray.

“You will now read what’s on the sheet of paper you are holding,” Natsu tells Gray.

“Yes, master, Natsu,” Gray says, before looking down at the sheet of paper.

“I’m a stupid, smelly, icicle prick, who will never be as strong as Natsu. He is my superior, and I’ll never be as strong as him.” Gray reads out loud, much to Natsu’s childlike enjoyment.

“From now on, Gray, you’ll have the vocal cords of a chicken,” Natsu says while snickering.

“Bah-Gawk! Bah-Gawk! Bah-Gawk!” Gray clucks, even Lucy started to chuckle.

“Gray, you’ll wash Lucy’s floor,” Natsu commands.

“Bah-Gawk! Bah-Gawk! Bah-Gawk!” Gray clucks before filling up a bucket with water and grabbing a sponge to wash the floor.

“How is your day going, Gray?” Lucy asks him, making Natsu happy that she is indulging herself in the situation.

“Bah-Gawk! Bah-Gawk! Bah-Gawk!” Gray clucks out as he is washing the floor. When Gray finishes washing the floor, Natsu orders him to wash Lucy’s dishes. Gray walks into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Natsu turns his head to see that Lucy has something on her mind.

“Is everything alright, Lucy?” Natsu asks her.

“On one hand, I think what we are doing to Gray is questionable. But on the other hand, this has been pretty entertaining.” Lucy answers Natsu’s question.

“Bah-Gawk! Bah-Gawk! Bah-Gawk!” Gray clucks out when he is finished with the dishes and enters the living room. Natsu can hear Lucy’s stomach grumbling.

“Make me and Lucy a sandwich,” Natsu tells Gray to do. Gray prepares a meat sandwich for Natsu and a vegetarian sandwich for Lucy.

“Bah-Gawk! Bah-Gawk! Bah-Gawk!” Gray clucks out to let them know the sandwiches are ready. He places the sandwiches on the table in front of the loveseat.

“Now dust the apartment,” Natsu commands as Lucy grabs a cleaning rag from her closet. Gray gave his thanks by clucking and dusted Lucy’s apartment.

“You’re doing great, Gray,” Lucy tells him after taking a bite from her sandwich, and he shows his appreciation by clucking. Gray places the rag in a basket and proudly clucks when he finishes dusting. Lucy is happy that her apartment is clearer than it has ever been. Natsu got bored of Gray clucking like a chicken, so he made Gray hop around Lucy’s apartment like he’s a rabbit.

“Having fun, Gray?” Natsu asks him.

“Yes, master, Natsu,” Gray says as he is hopping around like a rabbit. Natsu and Lucy are laughing when Lucy remembers something Erza told her while leaving the guildhall last night.

“Oh Natsu, I just remembered that Erza picked a job request for all of us to go on today,” Lucy tells him as Gray is hopping around them.

“When did she want us to leave?” Natsu asks Lucy.

“She said to be ready around 3 P.M.,” Lucy tells him.

“Gray, what time is it?” Natsu asks him.

“2:30 in the afternoon, master Natsu,” Gray tells him while he was hopping around. Petrified by the thought of what Erza will do to them if they are late. Natsu tells Gray to stand still so he can take the collar off. Gray’s mind came back to him. But has no memory of what happened while under Natsu’s control. Natsu hides the collar before Gray can see it.

“What am I doing in Lucy’s apartment?” Gray asks them.

“We were strolling through the marketplace when you began to not feel well. Natsu bumped into us, and he carried you back to my apartment so you can rest. How are you feeling now?” Lucy says as the coverup story, Gray claimed he felt better than ever.

“Good, we have to be ready to leave on a job with Erza in half an hour.” Lucy reminds Natsu and Gray as she escorts them out of her apartment. Once outside, Natsu and Gray make a mad dash to their places to have everything ready before meeting up with Erza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking these stories over, I wish I used a headband as the item rather than a collar. But I'm committed to what I've already established.


	3. Why Did I Think About That? (Lucy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu asks Lucy to put the collar on him. THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SOME SUGGESTIVE IDEAS. NOTHING OVERTLY SEXUAL AND THIS CHAPTER HAS NOTHING GRAPHIC, BUT SUGGESTIVE.

Why Did I Think About That?

Lucy woke up in her apartment after getting back from a job last night. To be greeted by Natsu, sitting on her loveseat. She was no longer surprised by Natsu being in her apartment anymore. But she did sleep a little better knowing that she had a guard Dragon Slayer in case of an intruder that she didn’t know.

“Mornin’ Luce,” Natsu greets her.

“Good Morning, Natsu,” Lucy replies, noticing that Natsu was still carrying the collar with him.

“Why do you still have that thing?” Lucy asks him.

“I was wondering if you can put it on me,” Natsu answers, making Lucy confused.

“After everything you made Gray do, why do you want to wear the collar?” Lucy asks him.

“I’m curious as to how it feels, and I trust you the most,” Natsu answers as she sits beside him on the loveseat. Natsu hands her the collar.

“Are you sure you want me to put this on you?” Lucy asks him. Natsu smiles and gives her a thumbs up. Lucy puts the collar on Natsu, and he is under Lucy’s control.

“Can you hear me, Natsu?” Lucy asks him, and he nods in agreement.

“Can you please boil some water for tea?” Lucy asks him. He bows his head to Lucy and walks into the kitchen to boil water. Lucy went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a quick shower. While Natsu was making the tea, he places the tea on the table as she came out of the bathroom, dressed for the day. Natsu pours a cup of tea for Lucy, and she thanks him. While she was drinking her tea, her shoulders began to feel uncomfortable, giving Lucy an idea.

“Natsu, can you please rub my shoulders?” Lucy asks him. He bows his head and proceeds to give Lucy a shoulder massage. The massage made Lucy feel good, really, really, really, good.

“Lower, Natsu,” Lucy says, and Natsu begins to massage lower on her back. Lucy still feels good.

“Can you give me a foot massage, Natsu?” Lucy asks him. Natsu moves towards her right foot and begins to rub it, making Lucy feel better than the back massage.

“Higher, Natsu,” Lucy says, and Natsu’s hand moves along her leg, starting to massage her right thigh.

"Kiss my thigh, Natsu," Lucy orders, and Natsu obeys as he massages the thigh. Before Lucy can react, the crashing of garbage cans outside her apartment wakes her up. She turns her head to see Natsu sleeping on her loveseat, becoming flustered when she thinks about what would have happened next if the dream went on for a little longer.

“Why did I think about that?” She asks herself before falling back to sleep.


	4. Gray’s Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray finds out about Natsu using his hypnosis collar on him. Gray gets his payback.

Gray’s Revenge

When Team Natsu returned from their mission near Mt. Zonia, Gray was still thinking about why he doesn’t remember being in Lucy’s apartment on the day they left. But he has the suspicious feeling that Natsu had something to do with it. Natsu was at the guildhall when Gray decides to look around Natsu’s place for any clues. He then discovers the collar that can hypnotize people. Gray read the rulebook beside the collar, and everything starts to add up in his mind. He brings the collar back to his place and begins to formulate a plan to get his payback on Natsu. Natsu was walking towards Lucy’s apartment when he sees Gray near Lucy’s building.

“Hey, Ice Breath, what are you doing here?” Natsu asks Gray.

“I’m here to see you, actually,” Gray tells the Dragon Slayer, confusing Natsu. Before Natsu can reply, the ground around him is frozen solid. Gray manages to put the collar on Natsu before the Dragon Slayer can melt the ice. Natsu was now under Gray’s control.

“Natsu, from now on, you will call me master,” Gray orders.

“Sure thing, master Gray,” Natsu complies.

“Now tell me what happened in Lucy’s apartment before we left for the mission at Mt. Zonia?” Gray asks.

“No problem, master Gray, I made you my obedient servant, ordering you to clean Lucy’s apartment and serve us food and drinks. Lucy was against the idea, but she was happy that she didn’t have to clean her apartment. You were clucking like a chicken, and you were hopping around like a bunny rabbit.” Natsu confidently tells Gray, while the Ice Mage is in a state of disbelief.

“Wait outside while I go talk with Lucy,” Gray orders Natsu.

“Sure thing, master Gray,” Natsu says, as Gray enters the building. Lucy had finished getting dressed for the day when she hears a knock at the door. She goes to the door and is surprised that it was Gray. Her teammates would usually enter her apartment like they own the place.

“Hey, Gray, what brings you here this early?” Lucy asks him.

“I wanted to chat with you about Natsu,” Gray tells her, completely shocking her. Lucy walks with Gray to leave the building. She was surprised to see Natsu standing in front of the building without entering.

“Hey Lucy, hey master Gray,” Natsu address’ them. When she heard Natsu call Gray his master, she knew what Gray wanted to talk about.

“Natsu, carry Lucy to my place,” Gray orders. Natsu happily picks up Lucy, bridal carrying her to Gray’s place. When they enter Gray’s place, Natsu gets instructions to put Lucy on a chair in the kitchen. Gray sits across from Lucy. and instructs Natsu to boil water for tea.

“Sure thing, master Gray,” Natsu says before he prepares the tea.

“If we didn’t have a mission to go, how long would Natsu have kept me under?” Gray asks her. Lucy shrugs her shoulders.

“Depends on how far Natsu would have gone, I would have personally taken the collar off myself if he made you harm yourself,” Lucy tells Gray, beginning to feel guilty when Natsu brings them tea. She apologizes for lying about Gray falling sick in the marketplace. He orders Natsu to wait in the living room.

“Sure thing, master Gray,” Natsu says before he went to the living room.

“I’m not upset with you, Lucy, I might be disappointed, but not upset,” Gary tells her, seeing the frown on her face when he said that he was disappointed.

“Let’s make a deal, Lucy. If you clean my apartment for me, we’ll be even.” Gray proposes, making Lucy smile. She agrees to the deal, making Gray smile, and he hands her a rag for dusting. While Lucy is dusting, Gray decides to make Natsu act like a cat. Natsu goes on all fours and begins meowing, making Gray laugh. Cat Natsu licks the back of his hand, like it was a paw, and purrs when rubbing along Lucy’s legs. Gray looks through his drawer to pull out a pointer, the light entices Natsu and he jumps at it. Gray moves the light around the living room to see Natsu chase it. Gray is highly amused by Natsu banging his head into the wall and on the floor. He sees Lucy put her hands over her stomach.

“If you’re hungry, there are leftovers in the fridge. Juvia made them.” Gray lets her know. Lucy gives her thanks and goes into the kitchen to prepare a plate.

“Do you want anything?” Lucy asks Gray from the kitchen.

“What you don’t have of the leftovers, and a bowl of water for Natsu,” Gray tells her. She brings out the food for Gray and herself and then places the bowl for Natsu on the floor.

“Meow!” Natsu yells out before drinking the water like a cat.

“Shouldn’t we feed him?” Lucy asks Gray.

“You can always light a match if he purrs loud enough.” Gray lets her know. Lucy smiles as she eats her food.

“Give Juvia my compliments when you see her,” Lucy says.

“You’re not worried that she would think that we were on a date,” Gray asks her.

“If she were serious with her threats, she would have done something by now.” Lucy reminds him, as she scratches the cat Natsu, leaning and purring against her. Gray couldn’t help but laugh. They finish eating, and Lucy brings the plates to the kitchen for washing. Lucy is washing dishes as Gray continues to make Natsu chase after the light. Three hours later, Gray’s place is clean, and Lucy is resting on a chair in the kitchen.

“Meow!” Natsu yells out to get Lucy’s attention. Gray felt he got his revenge on Natsu and decided to take the collar off him and hand it to Lucy. Natsu is still on all fours when he looks up to face Lucy.

“Lucy, why are we at Gray’s place?” Natsu asks her.

“Same reason as to why he was at my place a couple of days ago,” Lucy tells him. It takes Natsu a few minutes to think about it. He grabs the collar, tackles Gary to the ground, and the two of them start fighting in the other room when he figures it out.

“The two of you haven’t learned anything, have you!” Lucy shouts out, and then she hears Natsu clucking like a chicken.

“I win again!” Gray shouts out while he laughs at Natsu’s expense.

“Bah-Gawk! Bah-Gawk! Bah-Gawk!” Natsu clucks out in response and flapping his arms like they were wings. Natsu manages to knock Gray onto the ground, jumping onto Gray’s back and kept pecking at it.

“I’m going to the guildhall,” Lucy announces, as she’s leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the tag has "&" it means platonic friendship.


	5. Why Did I Think About That? (Levy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy gets the same dream that Lucy had, but with Gajeel.

Why Did I Think About That? (Levy)

Lucy Heartfilia and a pregnant Levy McGarden were shopping in a bookstore, discussing a dream Lucy had about Natsu.

“I knew you liked him, Lu, but having a master/servant kink. What would your Spirits think?” Levy teases the flustered Celestial Mage.

“I only asked Natsu to give me a back and foot massage, Levy. Loke would probably agree to before I even finish asking the question, and don’t stand there and tell me that you haven’t fantasized about Gajeel.” Lucy teases the blushing Solid-Script Mage.

“The real thing is better than any fantasy,” Levy replies while staring at her baby bump.

“Store closing in five minutes!” The sales clerk shouts out. Levy pays for her parenting book, and they leave the bookstore.

“I’m feeling tired, so I’m heading home,” Levy tells Lucy. They hug and wave goodbye to each other. Gajeel told her he would be training with Panther Lily and go to bed without him that evening. When Levy woke up in the morning, the first thing she sees was Gajeel kneeling before her.

“Gajeel?” Levy calls him, confused.

“Yes, mistress,” Gajeel replies, making Levy more confused. She stares at Gajeel when she notices the collar that he was wearing.

“This can’t be the collar Lucy was talking about,” Levy thinks to herself. She was ready to take the collar off Gajeel when her ankles started acting up, and she had to pee.

“Gajeel, can you carry me to the bathroom?” Levy asks him. He bows his head, and he bridal carries Levy to the bathroom. Levy relieves herself on the toilet and washes her hand. Gajeel carries her back to the bedroom and gently places her on the bed. Levy’s feet still feel swollen to her.

“Gajeel, can you massage my feet?” Levy asks him. He bows his head and massages Levy’s feet. The massage made Levy feel good, really, really, good.

“Higher,” Levy says to Gajeel. He begins to massage Levy’s ankle, and she is enjoying every minute of it.

“Tell me you love me,” Levy softly orders.

“I love you, Levy,” Gajeel tells her and kisses the top of her left foot. His touches were making Levy aroused.

“Have me, Gajeel, right now!” Levy demands. Gajeel stops massaging her feet and climbs on top of her, French kissing. Levy hears banging, and someone barking like a dog. Waking her up from her dream before it got graphic. She gets out of bed and walks towards the barking. She enters the other room and is baffled by the scene in front of her, Panther Lily was holding a recording lacrama, Happy was throwing tin cans into the air, and Gajeel was on all fours barking like a dog, jumping into the air to catch one of the tin cans to eat.

“Panther Lily!” Levy calls out, everyone turning to face Levy.

“Arf! Arf! Arf!” Gajeel happily barks out when he sees Levy.

“You can explain this in the morning, where are the noise-cancelling headphones?” She asks Panther Lily.

“On the coffee table in the living room,” Panther Lily tells her. She retrieves the headphones and goes back to bed. Happy and Panther Lily continued to record Gajeel performing dog tricks. 


	6. Why Did I Think About That? (Natsu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy wants Natsu to put the collar on her.

Why Did I Think About That? (Natsu)

Natsu and Lucy were walking to her apartment from the guildhall. Natsu turns to see Lucy, and she looks lost in her thoughts.

“Is something wrong?” Natsu asks her.

“This might be a stupid thing to ask, but would it be okay if you put the collar on me?” Lucy suggests to him, confusing the Dragon Slayer. He enjoyed messing with her on occasion, but the notion of controlling Lucy rubbed him the wrong way.

“Are you sure, Luce?” He asks her with concern.

“I’m sure, I trust you, Natsu,” Lucy tells him, and they continue walking to her apartment. Once they were in the apartment, Natsu pulls out the collar and shows it to Lucy.

“Are you sure?” Natsu asks Lucy for the last time. She nods her head to assure him that everything is alright, he puts the collar on her, and she was under his command.

“Change into your Virgo star-dress,” Natsu says to Lucy, and she obeys his command.

“Hop around like a bunny rabbit,” Natsu tells her, and she starts hopping around, making Natsu laugh.

“Stop hopping around and hug me,” Natsu tells her. She stops hopping and walks over to Natsu for a hug. He is sitting on her bed, and she is standing in front of him. In Lucy’s embrace, Natsu’s head was resting on top of Lucy’s breast, completely relaxed.

“Tighter, hug me tighter,” Natsu softly commands, and she hugs him tighter.

“Yes, Natsu,” Lucy says to him as she is hugging him.

“Natsu,” Lucy quietly moans out, making the Dragon Slayer grin. He kept hearing the sound of Lucy saying his name.

“Wake the fuck up, Pyro!” Gray shouts as loudly as he can before leaving the train, waking the Dragon Slayer up. Natsu was slightly startled by realizing he was on the train.

“We’re back in Magnolia,” Lucy tells him while she was holding Happy. Natsu was relieved that he no longer felt sick and got off the train with Lucy and Happy.

“That was different,” Natsu thinks to himself, as the whole team is walking towards the guildhall.


	7. Freed's Runes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed wanted to increase his capabilities, and Laxus becomes under the control of The Thunder Legion.

Freed’s Runes

When he wasn’t spending time with The Thunder Legion, Freed Justine spent his time practicing his enchantments. The possibilities of Freed’s runes were endless, ranging from forming a barrier to protect Magnolia to trapping his guildmates on a boat. Freed wanted to expand his rune magic’s possibilities, seeing if his runes can control people. He asks his friend and fellow member of The Thunder Legion, Bixslow, for help. Bixslow’s magic allows him to control souls, spirits and inanimate objects. The two of them were practicing in a spare room on the second floor of the guildhall. Another member of The Thunder Legion, Evergreen, was hanging out with them. Freed used the spell he and Bixslow worked on together on the door.

“Whoever enters this room will obey every command they are given,” Freed says when reading the scripture out loud. Freed, Bixslow and Evergreen are unsure whether or not the enchantment will work. The three of them see the doorknob turn, and Laxus Dreyar enters the room. Laxus Dreyar is the grandson of the guild master and the leader of The Thunder Legion.

“I found a job for us, in Hargeon, let’s go,” Laxus tells them, and The Thunder Legion makes their way to Hargeon. On the road to Hageron, Freed, Bixslow, and Evergreen are curious to see if the enchantment worked. It took three hours to get to Hargeon from Magnolia, and The Thunder Legion left Magnolia a day early for the mission. When The Thunder Legion arrived in Hargeon, they checked into a hotel near the ocean. Evergreen had a room for herself, and the boys all shared a suite. Freed was sitting on the edge of his bed, his feet, felt swore from the walk to Hargeon. He remembered the enchantment when Laxus entered the suite, giving Freed an idea.

“Laxus, can you massage my feet,” Freed tells the lightning dragon slayer. Laxus walks over to Freed and massages Freed’s feet. Bixslow walks in on them, surprised to see Laxus giving Freed a foot massage.

“Laxus, can you please wait outside. I want to talk with Bixslow in privacy,” Freed tells Laxus when he noticed Bixslow, and the lightning dragon obeyed Freed’s order.

“Holy shit! It worked!” Bixslow excitedly tells Freed.

“Laxus, can you ask Evergreen to come to see us,” Bixslow tells Laxus from the other side of the door, and the lightning dragon slayer followed Bixslow’s orders. Evergreen enters the suite, and Laxus continued to wait outside.

“What do you two want?” Evergreen asks Bixslow and Freed.

“Freed’s enchantment worked!” Bixslow answers Evergreen, surprising her. Bixslow enters the hallway and instructs Laxus to bring back food for them. Laxus bows his head and goes to the diner across the street from the hotel. While Laxus was getting food, Bixslow and Evergreen were coming up with ideas to make Laxus do. Bickslow, Evergreen and his dolls begin to give Laxus orders.

“Clean the table, Laxus,” Bickslow instructs the lightning dragon. Laxus does as instructed once everybody finishes their meals. Freed felt uncomfortable ordering around Laxus. Freed respected Laxus too much to watch the lightning dragon slayer humiliate himself. The foot massage was the furthermost he would have willingly gone.

“Bark like a dog!” One of Bickslows toys shouts out loud.

“Woof! Woof!” Laxus barks out loud as he is washing the dishes.

“Hop on one foot while you bark!” Another one of Bickslows toys shouts out loud, and Laxus obeys.

“Act like a chicken!” The last of Bickslows toys shouts out loud.

“Bah-Gawk! Bah-Gawk!” Laxus clucks out loud, flapping his muscular arms like wings, walking around with bent knees and pecking at the floor. Freed is mortified by the display, while the dolls, Bickslow, and Evergreen find it entertaining.

“That’s it! I’m reversing the enchantment!” Freed shouts out, with Bickslow tackling him to the ground. Chicken brain Laxus walks over and starts pecking Bickslow. Once Freed was free from Bickslows’ grasp, Freed undoes the enchantment. The lightning dragon slayers everything that happened.

“Why was I clucking like a chicken!” Laxus frustratedly asks. Freed explains everything to Laxus. Laxus forgives the rest of The Thunder Legion, as long as they tell nobody what happened, and each of them gives Laxus half of their reward money.


	8. Natsu and Lucy Babysit Asuka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka is under Natsu and Lucy's care when Bisca and Alzack are out on an assignment. Asuka discovers the collar and uses it on Natsu.

Natsu and Lucy Babysit Asuka

After Asuka had a good time spending the day with Natsu, Lucy and Happy the first time, Asuka’s parents wanted Natsu, Lucy and Happy to look after Asuka again. Bisca and Alzack accepted an assignment that took them to the northern region, and the couple will be out of town for a few days. Asuka, Happy, Lucy and Natsu are spending the day in Lucy’s apartment.

“Are you hungry, Asuka?” Lucy asks the child.

“Can I have a grilled cheese, please?” Asuka politely asks Lucy.

“Coming right up!” Lucy tells Asuka before entering the kitchen to make the grilled cheese sandwich. Natsu felt his stomach growl and follows Lucy to get something to eat. Happy opens a bag of toys for Asuka. Among these items was the hypnosis collar.

“Happy, what’s this?” Asuka asks the exceed. Happy is surprised to see the collar.

“It’s a collar me and Natsu used to hypnotize Gildarts,” Happy tells Asuka. Retelling the story about Gildarts acting like a dog to Asuka, making the child laugh. The exceed also tells Asuka how the collar works, giving the two of them. Natsu walks out of the kitchen, joining Happy and Asuka.

“Natsu, can I put this on you?” Asuka asks The Dragon Slayer while she is holding the collar. Natsu was about to reject the idea, and then Asuka gave sad puppy dog eyes. Natsu agreed to Asuka’s request, and she put the collar on The Dragon Slayer. Asuka made Natsu act like a pony. He was on all fours, and Asuka and Happy jump onto his back.

“Neigh!” Natsu yelps out before running around the room on all fours, with Asuka and Happy on his back.

“Asuka! Lunch is ready,” Lucy calls out from the kitchen. Lucy places the sandwich on a plate and walks out of the kitchen to bring it to Asuka. Lucy was confused as to why Natsu was acting like a pony. She then remembered the collar Natsu and Happy have used on other people. Lucy places the plate on the table, and Natsu parks in front of it. Allowing Asuka to hop off and enjoy her grilled cheese.

“Did you ask Natsu’s permission before putting the collar on him?” Lucy asks Asuka.

“Yes, I did miss Lucy!” Asuka happily tells Lucy. The Celestial Mage was relieved that there was someone who would ask first. Lucy goes to the kitchen and brings out a carrot.

“Can you feed this to Natsu?” Lucy asks Asuka, handing her the carrot. Asuka grabs the carrot and feeds it to Natsu. Watching The Dragon Slayer eat the carrot like he was a pony. Happy was giving Lucy the side-eye.

“Don’t judge me, cat!” Lucy says to Happy. Later in the day, Erza Scarlet goes to Lucy’s apartment to pick up Asuka. When Erza opens the door, she sees Natsu acting like a seal. Barking like a seal, clapping his hands like flappers and trying to bounce a beach ball on his nose. The baffled red-head walks over to Lucy.

“Should I even ask!” Erza says to Lucy.

“I don’t recommend it,” Lucy replies to Erza.

“Asuka, I’m here!” Erza calls out to the child. Asuka takes the collar off Natsu and hands it to Happy.

“Bye Natsu, bye Happy, and bye Lucy!” Asuka says. Hugging Natsu, Happy and Lucy before she left for the night with Erza. Not in the mood to cook after a tiring day, Natsu and Lucy decided to go to a restaurant for dinner.


	9. Asuka’s Hypno Ray Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Happy discover a Hypnotic Ray Gun. They have some fun with the weapon.

Asuka’s Hypno Ray Gun 

Bisca and Alzack didn’t know why they bought a Hypno Ray Gun, but they did it anyway. While Bisca and Alzack were out on a job request, Natsu and Happy were babysitting Asuka. Lucy and the other female members of the guild were at Fairy Hills for Levy’s baby shower. Natsu notices the gun.

“Hey, Asuka, what’s the gun on your dresser?” Natsu politely asks the child while he was helping her get her bag ready. He was going to bring her to see Makarov.

“A Hypno Ray Gun, it’s mommy and daddy’s.” Asuka says while she is preparing her bag. Natsu walks over to the dresser and picks up the gun. Natsu starts to grin when he thinks about what he can do with this weapon. Happy grins along with Natsu, and Asuka announces she’s ready. Natsu put the gun in his jacket pocket, and they all walk over to the guildhall.

“Grampa!” Asuka shouts out when she entered the guildhall with Natsu and Happy. Natsu picks up Asuka and places her on the ground. The child runs over to the guild master and hugs him. Holding Asuka’s hand, Makarov notifies the guild that he will be at South Gate Park with Asuka. Natsu has an idea of who he wants to use the gun on, but they were not in the guildhall at the moment. Natsu steps outside the guildhall and uses his heightened sense of smell to track down his first victim. Natsu and Happy enter the forest and notice Laxus training. Natsu hands Happy the gun while he distracts Laxus.

“Yo! Laxus! Let’s fight!” Natsu shouts out loud, annoying the woodland creatures.

“Go away, fire dumbass!” An annoyed Laxus says to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

“Come on, man, fight me!” Natsu insists. Laxus stops his training to face Natsu.

“On the condition that you go away when I win,” Laxus says. Natsu agrees to Laxus’ deal, and the two dragon slayers start fighting. When the fight was over, Laxus was victorious. While Laxus was catching his breath, Happy uses the gun in a surprise attack and hypnotizes Laxus. Laxus is standing still, and Natsu and Happy wonder if the gun worked.

“Laxus, if you can hear the sound of my voice. You will say yes, master,” Natsu tells the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

“Yes, master,” Laxus says in a monotone voice. Natsu and Happy were excited that the gun works. Natsu can make Laxus do whatever he wants him to do.

“Laxus, you are going to act like you’re not under hypnosis. But, every time I snap my fingers, you’ll act like a chicken. I will snap my fingers again for you to stop acting like a chicken. You won’t know that you were acting like a chicken.” Natsu tells Laxus, and the Lightning Dargon Slayer acts like he isn’t under hypnosis.

“Didn’t I tell you to leave?” Laxus aggressively asks Natsu. Natsu snaps his fingers.

“Bah-Gawk! Bah-Gawk!” Laxus clucks out loud, flapping his muscular arms like wings, walking around with bend knees and pecking at the ground. Natsu and Happy are hysterically laughing. Natsu snaps his fingers, and Laxus goes back to acting like himself. Natsu and Happy go back to Magnolia, looking for someone else to use the Hypno Ray Gun on. Happy is hiding the gun in his sack. While strolling around in Magnolia, Natsu and Happy see Elfman carrying supplies to the guildhall.

“Hey Elfman, want some help?” Natsu offers.

“I’m fine, thank you for offering,” Elfman replies to Natsu. Elfman, Happy and Natsu walk to the guildhall, dropping off the supplies. Happy sneaks off when no one is looking, and Elfman and Natsu are fighting behind the guildhall. Natsu comes out of the fight victorious. Happy uses the gun, and the beam hits Elfman, hypnotizing the Take-Over mage. Natsu gives Elfman the same commandment he gave Laxus.

“You fought well, Elfman,” Natsu says to the Take-Over mage.

“Thanks, man,” Elfman says to show his gratitude. Natsu snaps his fingers. 

“Bah-Gawk! Bah-Gawk!” Elfman clucks out loud, flapping his muscular arms like wings, walking around with bend knees and pecking at the ground. Natsu and Happy are still hysterically laughing. Natsu snaps his fingers, and Elfman goes back to acting like himself. Natsu and Happy say goodbye to Elfman, and they head back into town. Conveniently, Natsu and Happy spot Gray and Gajeel together. The Ice Mage and The Iron Dragon Slayer had just dropped off items that Levy and Juvia wanted for the shower. Natsu distracts Gray and Gajeel while Happy blasts them with the Hypno Ray Gun. Natsu gives Gray and Gajeel the same commandment he gave Laxus and Elfman. Natsu and Happy made their way back to the guildhall. Elfman, Gajeel, Gray and Laxus were all outside the building when Natsu snaps his fingers.

“Bah-Gawk! Bah-Gawk!” the four hypnotized men cluck out loud, flapping their muscular arms like wings, walking around with bend knees and pecking at the ground. Natsu and Happy spent the afternoon laughing at Elfman, Gajeel, Gray and Laxus acting like chickens.


	10. Messing with Lyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Juvia are babysitting Asuka when Lyon Vastia visits Magnolia.

Messing with Lyon

Natsu, Lucy and Happy were out on a mission together when Bisca and Alzack were looking for a babysitter. Juvia Lockser volunteers herself to babysit Asuka. While at South Gate Park, Juvia and Asuka run into Gray Fullbuster. Asuka and Juvia beg Gray to join them, and the Ice-Make mage happily agrees. While the three of them were playing in the park, Gray’s old friend Lyon Vestia sees them. Lyon was visiting the town of Magnolia for the chance to win Juvia’s heart. Although Gray wouldn’t admit it to himself quite yet, he does have feelings for Juvia. While Gray is watching Lyon embarrass himself, _Fairy Tail’s_ Ice-Make mage notices a device in Asuka’s bag.

“Asuka, what’s this?” Gray asks Asuka about the device. Asuka explains the Hypnotic Ray Gun to Gary. Asuka complains about having to use the washroom, and Juvia brings her to the closest rest stop. While Lyon was distracted by the sight of Juvia, Gray uses the Hypnotic Ray Gun on Lyon. Gray could make Lyon stop flirting with Juvia, but he then remembered making Natsu act like a cat.

“Lyon, when someone else says the name, Juvia. You’ll act like a cat. When someone says Lyon, you’ll act like you’re not under hypnosis.” Gray gives Lyon the command and says his name. Lyon is acting like his regular self, stunning Gray.

“She is someone special, Gray. If you’re not going to treasure her, I will.” Lyon tells Gray. The Ice-Make mages see Juvia and Asuka walking back towards them.

“Asuka! Juvia!” Gray calls out.

“Meow!” Lyon meows out loud. Confusing Juvia and making Asuka laugh. Gray is snickering to himself when Lyon is licking the back of his hand like it was a paw.

“Lyon?” Juvia says, and Lyon stops acting like a cat. Gray asks if anyone wants to go to a restaurant for lunch. Everyone agrees to lunch, and they walk towards the nearest restaurant.

“Juvia was wondering what you want to do after lunch?” Juvia asks Asuka.

“Meow!” Lyon meows out loud and proceeds to drink his soup like a cat. The other customers begin to stare at the group.

“Check! Please!” Gray calls for a waiter to pay for the meal.

“Lyon, we’re leaving!” Gray says when the lunch is finished and paid. Lyon stops acting like a cat, and they leave the restaurant. While strolling through Magnolia, Juvia begins to wonder about Lyon acting like a cat. They arrive at Fairy Hills so Asuka can take a nap. After placing Asuka on her bed, Juvia walks outside of Fairy Hills to see Lyon acting like a cat again. Gray is using a red pointer, and Lyon is chasing the red dot.

“Gray, darling, Juvia wonders what are you doing?” Juvia asks Gray while she is watching the display.

“Hey, Juvia!” Gray says, acknowledging her.

“Meow!” Lyon always meows out loud when someone mentions Juvia’s name.

“Juvia wonders why Lyon been acting like a cat today?” Juvia asks Gray. Lyon stops acting like a cat.

“Juvia, my love, come with me to _Lamia Scale_ ,” Lyon proclaims when he hugs Juvia.

“Juvia is not interested!” Gray asserts to Lyon. Cat Lyon begins to hiss at Gray while he was near Juvia. Lyon begins to scratch Gray’s bare chest.

“Juvia, there is a Hypnotic Ray Gun in Asuka’s bag. Grab it!” Gray instructs Juvia while being pinned to the ground by Lyon. Juvia rushes back to her room and grabs the device in Asuka’s bag. When Juvia returns to the commotion, she notices the reverse switch on the device. She flicks the switch, aims the device at Lyon, and shoots it. Lyon is no longer hypnotized and stops acting like a cat. Lyon doesn’t understand why he is on top of Gray and returns to his regular posture. Juvia hides the device from Lyon’s sight.

“Will you come with me to _Lamia Scale_?” Lyon asks once again, baffling Gray.

“I’m sorry, Lyon, Juvia’s heart belongs to Gray and _Fairy Tail_!” Juvia asserts while hugging Gray.

“So stop asking, Lyon!” Gray says to Lyon as the final blow. It was at this moment when Lyon realizes that Gray has feelings for Juvia. Lyon says his goodbyes for now and heads back to _Lamia Scale_.

“Why did you make Lyon act like a cat?” Juvia asks Gray while she is hugging him.

“He was annoying me, and I thought it would be funny.” Gray states as his answer.

“Why was Lyon annoying you, my darling?” Juvia asks Gray while she is hugging him. A flustered Gray didn’t want to answer the question.

“Shouldn’t you check on Asuka,” Gray says to change the subject.

“You can always use the device on me!” Juvia sensually says to Gray before checking on Asuka, making Gray’s face the reddest it has ever been.


	11. Why Did I Think About That (Laxus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus asks Freed to put the collar on him.

Why Did I Think About That (Laxus)

Laxus Dreyar doesn’t remember how the hypnotic collar came into his possession. But the Lightning Dragon Slayer was holding the collar. He puts the collar on himself, but nothing happens and takes it off. An idea comes to his head when he is sharing a room with Freed. Laxus asks Freed to put the hypnotic collar on him, and Freed agrees because it’s what Laxus wants.

“Before I put the collar on you, I want to be certain that you’re comfortable with being hypnotized,” Freed asks Laxus. Laxus assures Freed that everything will be fine. Freed puts the collar on Laxus, and the Lightning Dragon Slayer becomes willing to obey Freed’s commands.

“On your knees,” Freed commands Laxus, and Laxus obeys. Freed pulls out a jar of bite-size lightning lacarmas. This type of lacarma is often used to refill Laxus’ magical energy.

“Bark!” Freed coldly commands.

“Woof! Woof!” Laxus barks like a dog. Freed gives Laxus one of the bite-size lightning lacarmas as a dog treat.

"Woof! Woof!” Laxus barks because he enjoys the treat.

“Follow me!” Freed orders, and Laxus walks on all fours into the kitchen. Freed grabs a bowl and fills it with water. Laxus drinks the water like he is a dog, amusing Freed. After the drink of water, Laxus follows Freed into the other room. Freed lays on the bed, and Laxus is kneeling on the floor.

“Hug me!” Freed softly asks Laxus. The Lightning Dragon Slayer hops onto the bed and is snuggling with Freed. Instinctively, Laxus starts to lick Freed’s face, and the green hair mage loves it. Freed takes the collar off Laxus, and the two of them start making out. Laxus proceeds to go lower on Freed, and the sound of the train stopping wakes The Lightning Dragon Slayer up from his dream.

“We’ve arrived at Hargeon!” Freed tells him and helps the leader of The Thunder Legion off the train. Laxus understood why he dreamt of Freed. But he wasn’t sure that he was ready to admit it to himself quite yet.


End file.
